Et nous crions à la lune
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: Il fait nuit et Harry croit pouvoir enfin coincer Malefoy et lui faire avouer qu'il est un mangemort depuis cette rentrée de 6ème année. En fait il s'attendait à tout ... sauf à ça.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fois-ci, Harry allait l'avoir. Il allait enfin pouvoir le démasquer. Malgré qu'il essayait de la cacher, Malefoy paraissait de plus en plus sombre alors dès qu'il l'avais vu s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite ce soir il avait ouvert sa fenêtre (ce qu'il faisait toujours depuis qu'il maîtrisait le sortilège d'Attraction) et sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux et déserts. Harry n'eut même pas besoin de _Lumos_ car la pleine lune baignait de chemin d'une forte lumière blanche. Une fois la porte passée et précautionneusement fermée, il respira à pleins poumons l'air vif du soir. Il devait être bientôt minuit. Malefoy avait pénétré la forêt à l'opposé de la cabane d'Hagrid dans un endroit abrité des regards par les serres. Harry suivit ses pas.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt aussi sombre qu'à l'ordinaire la lumière de la nuit ne parvenant à percer que par petits endroits. Harry sentait autour de lui la vie de la Forêt Interdite. Plusieurs excursions qu'il y avait malencontreusement fait au cours de sa scolarité lui avait montrer un échantillon des créatures que l'on pouvait trouver cacher entre ces arbres. Pendant sa première année Harry avait rencontré des centaures. En deuxième année lui et son ami Ron s'était trouvé piéger par une colonie d'acromentules. Et Harry était certain que ce n'était là qu'une portion minime de ce que pouvait cacher la forêt. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour répéter la petite clairière d'où émanait un rayonnement magique.

Il vit au centre la silhouette blanche et fine de Malefoy. Il avait relevé sa manche droite et semblait contempler son avant-bras à la lumière de sa baguette. Il était dos à Harry mais celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de plus pour deviner le crâne d'où sortait un serpent qui devait e dessiner sur sa peau. C'était la Marque des Ténèbres. Cette marque présente sur l'avant-bras gauche de chaque Mangemort et permettait à Voldemort de les appeler à lui.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Harry écarta silencieusement les quelques branchages qui le cachaient et sortis de l'ombre. Il pointa le Serpentard avec sa baguette, près à l'assaut.

\- Pas un geste Malefoy !

Celui-ci se retourna avec sur le visage un mélange de terreur, de rage et …. de douleur. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son front couvert de sueur collait contre sa peau des mèches de ses cheveux qui, négligés, avaient poussés jusque dans son cou. Il avait repoussé sa manche sur son bras et pointait Harry avec sa baguette qui tremblait légèrement. Sa bouche se tordait lorsqu'il parlait.

\- Dégage Potter !

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aie montré ce que tu cache sous ta manche, répondit Harry avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve même si la façon dont il avait presque craché son nom le laissa stupéfait.

Les pupilles de Malefoy s'étaient considérablement dilatées. Il avait l'air dément. Ses yeux brillaient d'une expression étrange. Ses lèvres se fendirent dans un sourire sans joie.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas n'est-ce pas ?, en disant cela il s'approcha sensiblement de Harry, qui se retint de faire un pas en arrière. Je me demande bien comment tu as pu rester envie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ….

Bien qu'Harry n'aie jamais pu supporter Malefoy ce soir-là, à la lumière de la lune qui creusait ses traits maladifs, il lui faisait presque peur.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, Potter, ce soir sera le dernier que tu passeras à fouiner hors de ton dortoir.

Harry aurait pu jurer que Malefoy avait lui-même peur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'approcha alors d'un air menaçant et tira aussi violemment que théâtralement sa manche jusqu'au coude.

Harry resta bouche-bée. En lieu et place de la Marque des Ténèbres qui avait été si sûr de voir, son avant-bras était lacéré. Malefoy regarda à son tour et Harry crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer mais il se renfrogna bien vite. Un rai de lune tomba sur eux et vint encore souligné la profonde cicatrice qui s'étalait sur sa peau.

Malefoy fut parcouru d'un violent frisson qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harry, ses pupilles occupaient presque toute la place de ses yeux et le peu d'iris encore visible reflétait tous les rayons de la lumière blafarde qui venait, comme un projecteur, éclairer la scène. La respiration de Malefoy n'était plus que des râles saccadés et gutturaux.

Pour l'avoir vu une fois en troisième année Harry sut ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Cette blessure n'était pas anodine. Harry soupçonnait qu'elle ne guérirait jamais vraiment puisqu'elle était selon toute vraisemblance l'œuvre d'un loup-garou. Malefoy avait donc été changé et ce soir c'était la pleine lune.

Ce dernier se plia sous l'effet d'une douleur intense. Tout son corps était agité de spasmes. Harry voyait le bas du visage de Malefoy s'étirer pour former un museau. Sa peau se couvrait de fourrure, ses oreilles poussaient en pointe et ses os se réorganisaient le forçant brutalement à se tenir à quatre pattes. Ses habits qui avaient été totalement déchirés durant la transformation tombèrent en lambeaux à terre.

Le Serpentard n'avait à présent plus rien d'humain. Devant Harry se dressait un immense loup couleur platine. Deux longues stries de poils plus foncés partaient du coin de ses yeux pour se rejoindre sur son poitrail comme deux traînées de larmes. Pendant un instant l'animal resta essoufflé, la tête tournée vers le sol. Puis il se releva. Ses yeux gris d'argent étaient phosphorescents. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla longuement à la lune dans une plainte qui serra le cœur même de Harry. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à grogner dans sa direction qu'Harry se souvint que ce monstre allait maintenant tout faire pour l'étriper. Harry prit alors ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en direction du château, profitant des premières minutes de la métamorphose qui ralentissait le loup.

Il était familier à Harry de devoir courir au beau milieu de la forêt et de la nuit avec une bête meurtrière à ses trousses. La pleine lune maintenant bien haute dans le ciel rendait la fuite plus aisée en éclairant les obstacles sur son passage. Harry avait presque atteint la lisère de la forêt lorsque le loup le rattrapa. Sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter il s'interposa entre le château et Harry. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et n'ayant pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir Harry dévia sa course pour rester en parallèle de la lisière mais le loup faisait maintenant particulièrement attention à rester toujours entre Harry et le seul endroit sûr qu'il aurait pu trouver, le château.

Malgré plusieurs occasions qui lui permirent de mettre de la distance entre lui et le loup-garou ce dernier était plus rapide que Harry et surtout bien plus à l'aise dans la forêt. Même avec une longueur d'avance chacune de ses foulées le rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Il semblait à Harry que ce n'était plus de l'air qui entrait par ses narines et sa bouche mais du feu qui venait dévorer ses poumons. Harry chercha un instant des yeux le château pour y trouver la force de chasser la peur terrible qui grandissait en lui mais ne vit pas la racine traîtresse dans laquelle son pied accrocha.

Il s'écrasa de tout son long à une vitesse fulgurante sur le sol humide de la forêt. A peine avait-il eu le temps de se retourner que l'immense loup bondissait sur lui dans un éclair presque blanc. Dans un pic inouï d'instinct de survie, Harry tendit le pied et fit passer la bête au dessus de lui et l'élan l'envoya s'écraser un peu plus loin. Harry se releva précipitamment mais déjà le loup repassait à l'attaque. Harry fit un pas sur la droite et esquiva l'attaque mais les griffes accrochèrent sa robe, déchirant sa manche. A peine Harry eut-il plonger la main dans sa robe de sorcier à la recherche de sa baguette que le loup-garou avait refermé sa puissante mâchoire sur son épaule. Les crocs profondément enfoncés dans sa chair lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur et il repoussa violemment le loup.

Sa baguette à la main il évita un maximum de ses attaques même si régulièrement un croc ou une griffe venait abîmer ses vêtements ou sa peau. Harry résista pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque assauts qu'il portait le monstre passait plus prêt de lui, le blessait plus profondément. Harry alternait fuites et affrontements en essayant de rendre ces derniers les plus courts possible. Il aurait certes abandonné depuis longtemps s'il ne voyait pas le loup-garou faiblir aussi.

Alors que son sœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine voyant la voie libre jusqu'au château, le loup le prit par surprise et plaqua Harry au sol. D'un coup de baguette, il l'envoya s'écraser en une masse de poils informes contre un arbre. Harry était tellement fatigué, avait tellement mal partout qu'il crut un instant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se relever. Il aurait voulu crier mais la crainte que ce cri attire d'autres créatures encore plus dangereuses le retint. Soudain comme frappé par la foudre il prit pleinement conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort et que s'il continuait d'utiliser des sortilèges de protection uniquement il allait perdre ce combat. A ce moment-là, sans savoir qu'elle heure il était ni combien de temps il allait encore réussir à tenir, Harry se mit à rendre coup pour coup. La première fois que Harry l'attaqua sérieusement, le loup parut plus surpris que blessé. Ce dernier soupira profondément. Ils étaient deux à lutter pour leur vie à présent.

Malgré ce regain de détermination, à mesure que la lumière de la lune se faisait moins éblouissantes et que leurs membres s'engourdissaient d'une fatigue profonde, leurs assauts étaient moins rudes, leurs attaques moins décisives. Chacun de leur côté ils commençaient à faire des erreurs, à trébucher. Ils avaient besoin plus de temps pour se relever, pour se rattraper et au lieu de mettre ce temps gagner à profit l'autre en profitait pour récupérer son souffle. Leur bataille les avait ramené dans la clairière où Malefoy s'était transformé. Ni Harry, ni la bête n'avait plus la force de retourner crapahuter dans les bois. Ils étaient à bout. Leurs yeux ne cessaient de se fermer et chacun de leur geste était une corvée pratiquement insurmontable.

Voulant en finir une fois pour toute Harry fit un grand geste de baguette sans même savoir quel sort il allait lancer, espérant que sa baguette ferait le travail toute seule. Il ne se passa rien et Harry emporté par l'élan de son geste tomba lamentablement à genoux et dans une forme dé résignation totale, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de se relever, il s'abandonna et sa face s'enfonça dans le feuillage épais qui recouvrait le sol. Tous les muscles de son corps criaient grâce et même si Harry aurait voulu changer d'avis il aurait eu bien du mal à faire le moindre mouvement. Il ferma donc les yeux et attendit sagement le coup de grâce.

Plusieurs couinements incertains parvinrent à son oreille à travers la brume du sommeil qui l'envahissait déjà, suivit d'un bruit sourd. A contrecœur Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Il se retrouva face à Malefoy qui avait reprit forme humaine et s'était écroulé à quelques centimètres de lui. Vu ainsi il était pitoyable. Son corps nu laissait voir son corps squelettique. Il était couvert de blessures ensanglantées et le regardait avec haine sans pouvoir bouger non plus. Un flot de paroles quasi continues se déversa alors de sa bouche qui remuait à peine.

\- Tu me dégouttes Potter. J'aurais tellement voulu te tuer. Ta vie n'a été qu'une suite de chances et j'aurais bien voulu que pour une fois la curiosité qui semble t'animer avec tant de passion cause ta perte. Tu es un héros sans rien avoir fait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a apposé une marque qui a fait de toi l'Élu sans que tu n'ai à bouger le petit doigt. Moi j'ai toujours tout fait pour plaire à mon père et voilà. Sans que j'en ai demandé plus que toi le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a aussi marqué. A cause de mon père comme toi à cause de tes parents. Deux marques indélébiles. Pour toi la gloire. Pour moi les hurlements à la lune. Tu ne mérites pas. Ta chance. Potter.

Il s'était endormi et continuait à parler comme un souffle dans son sommeil ou comme un profond cri du cœur. Harry continuait de regarder Malefoy. Ses lèvres continuaient de s'agiter mais il ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Malefoy avait raison. Harry en prenait conscience maintenant. Il avait toujours perçu Malefoy comme en tout point opposé à lui mais étaient-ils si différents ? Là allongés, sanglants, exténués il n'en était plus si sûr. Malefoy frissonna dans son sommeil. A moitié endormi Harry murmura _Accio_ avec un léger mouvement du poignet. Il fallut quelques minutes à la couverture pour parvenir jusqu'à eux. Harry lutait contre le sommeil de toutes ses dernières forces. La couverture rouge et or avançait silencieusement dans le ciel qui commençait à rosir, comme un fantôme puis elle couvrit le corps frêle de Malefoy et Harry s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait à peine de fermer les yeux quand il sentit une main sur mon épaule. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit Firenze le centaure penché au dessus de lui.

\- Harry Potter, tu ferais bien de retourner au château, ce n'est pas un endroit où dormir, surtout dans votre état.

Harry essaya de se relever mais chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait affreusement mal. Il aurait voulu dire à Firenze d'aller se faire voir mais il avait raison. Le centaure aida Harry à se relever et apparut qu'une fois debout Harry n'avait pas trop de mal à tenir debout. Firenze chargea Malefoy toujours à demi endormi sur son dos et les conduisit à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite le plus près de l'entrée du château qu'Harry regardait maintenant avec envie. Il aida ensuite Harry à tenir Malefoy tout en gardant la couverture serrée autour de sa taille. Sans avoir l'énergie d'en faire plus il adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à Firenze qui le lui rendit avant de retourner dans la forêt.

Harry s'accrochant à Malefoy comme il pouvait marchait lentement vers l'entrée. Chaque pas était une torture mais se rappelant soudain son état et celui de Malefoy il lui apparut qu'il faudrait qu'il rejoigne au plus vite l'infirmerie. En effet Malefoy semblait incapable de tenir debout tout seul et même si chaque pas était une torture pour Harry il doutait qu'il irait beaucoup plus vite sans Malefoy alors autant le prendre avec lui. Et puis Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit il se serait senti mal d'abandonner Malefoy nu enroulé dans une couverture de Gryffondor au plein milieu du parc.

Même si Malefoy était à présent réveillé (Harry le sentait se battre à ses côtés pour avancer) il restait étrangement silencieux. Harry s'était attendu à se faire insulter dès qu'il aurait eu retrouver ses esprits mais non. Sans aller vite ils avaient trouvé leur rythme et étant donné leurs états respectifs ils avancèrent plutôt bien. La plus grande épreuve fut tout de même de monter la volée de marche qui menait à l'entrée et d'ouvrir la porte, Harry devant en partie lâcher Malefoy qui s'agrippait à lui de ses maigres forces. Quel ne fut pas leur soulagement de franchir enfin les portes de l'infirmerie même si leur soulagement fut de courte durée lorsque Mme Pomfresh les vit entrer et qu'elle commença, tout en les installant dans des lits, à leur crier dessus.

Ni Harry, ni Malefoy n'avaient la force ou l'envie de lui répondre. Ils la laissèrent donc égosiller de leurs blessures et leur prodiguer les premiers soins tandis qu'ils sombraient immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

Harry, bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux, sentait les rayons du soleil chauffer sa peau. Immobile comme il l'était aucune de ses blessures ne le faisait souffrir même s'il sentait une étrange palpitation parcourir chacune d'elles. Puis il perçut plus qu'il n'entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry tenta d'ouvrir imperceptiblement les paupières pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il étouffa une exclamation en voyant que Remus Lupin occupait la chaise à ses côtés. Celui-ci sourit doucement.

\- Je pensais bien que tu étais réveillé.

Harry qui ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir ouvrit complètement les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit et il dû battre plusieurs fois des paupières avant de pouvoir le distinguer pleinement. Puis il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et la silhouette face à lui devint nette.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Alors comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Lupin comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

\- Ça va mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous n'avez plus rien à faire à Poudlard.

Lupin se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil qui éclairait sa silhouette formait des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux parsemés de gris. Il s'attarda ensuite sur le lit de Malefoy qui dormait toujours avant de revenir poser son regard sur Harry.

\- Après qu'il est appris ce qui c'était passé le professeur Rogue a pensé que je devrais venir te voir.

\- Et pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Répliqua Harry d'un ton peut-être plus agressif que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Le regard de Lupin s'égara encore un instant sur l'infirmerie comme s'il lui était pénible de regarder Harry en face. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix était étrangement douce.

\- Harry …. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre ….

Et soudain Harry comprit. Ses blessures palpitaient un peu plus fortement partout sur son corps. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Malefoy est un loup-garou …. murmura Harry même s'il lui sembla que sa voix se répercutait partout dans l'infirmerie silencieuse.

Lupin acquiesça simplement d'un signe de la tête avec un air grave. Les innombrables blessures de Harry le brûlaient à présent. Il aurait voulu s'arracher à son lit et hurler mais il savait trop bien que le moindre mouvement le ferait souffrir atrocement. Il regardait Lupin avec des yeux implorants. Celui-ci avait cessé de le fuir et avait à présent le regard profondément ancré dans les yeux de Harry.

\- Harry …. s'il y avait eu quelque chose que je pouvais dire ou faire mais ….

Harry hocha la tête aussi vigoureusement que le lui permettait son cou endoloris. Il avait maintenant envie de fondre en larme. Lupin lui tendit la main et Harry la saisit. Tout semblait tourner autour de lui. Le soleil l'éblouissait. Il serrait encore plus fort la main de Lupin. Toutes les blessures de son corps étaient des marques au fer rouge. Il aurait voulu hurler mais il savait bien que la douleur n'était que dans sa tête et dans son cœur. La main de Lupin était son ancre alors qu'il était partit loin, très loin. Il se voyait déjà courir dans la Forêt Interdite et crier à la lune. Il se voyait aussi dévorant Ron et Hermione. Lupin le saisit plus vigoureusement.

\- Harry. Harry ! Au son de la voix de Lupin, Harry revint à l'infirmerie. Je ne te laisserais pas seul. J'essaierais d'être présent pour ta première lune. Harry tu ne dois pas être seul. Je te comprendrais mieux que personne si tu ne voulais rien dire à Hermione et à Ron mais tu ne dois pas être seul pour affronter ça. Tu ….

Mais la porte de madame Pomfresh venait de s'ouvrir. Elle fixa Lupin avec d'un regard noir.

\- Ces enfants ont besoin de repos, monsieur Lupin.

Ce dernier baissa humblement la tête et se leva mais avant de partir il se pencha tout près de Harry.

\- Je ne pars pas tout de suite ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis il sortit en silence évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de madame Pomfresh. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un léger bruit qui résonna aux oreilles de Harry comme un gong.

Malefoy était un loup-garou. Il l'avait mordu. Harry allait donc lui aussi se changer à la prochaine pleine lune en une bête sauvage et meurtrière. Lupin avait raison il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler à Ron et à Hermione. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Hermione pourrait devenir une animagus pour l'aider comme l'avait fait le père de Harry en son temps pour son ami Remus mais Harry ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Lupin ne pourrait pas être toujours présent lors des pleines lunes et puis lui aussi avait une lycanthropie à gérer.

Madame Pomfresh s'avança vers Harry, changea quelques uns de ses bandages. Elle parlait à voix basse sans discontinuer, s'affligeant de l'état de Harry autant que de celui de Malefoy. Puis elle retourna dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

De nouveau face au silence Harry crut qu'il allait se rendormir et lorsqu'il songea à cette chose qui grandissait en lui il n'eut plus du tout envie de fermer l'œil. Il regarda autour de lui en se redressant un peu sur son lit. Malefoy occupait le lit en face de celui de Harry. Même lorsqu'il repensa à ce que le Serpentard venait de lui faire il ne parvint pas à ressentir la moindre étincelle de haine ou même de colère. Harry se remémorait sans cesse ce que lui avait dit Malefoy la veille.

Harry repoussa ses draps et sortit, non sans peine, ses jambes du lit. Comme il l'avait imaginé plus tôt chacun de ses gestes lui demandait un effort infini et lui arrachait une douleur aiguë. Lorsqu'il se mit debout, sa tête lui tourna et il crut qu'il allait tomber. Prenant d'abord appui sur son propre lit il s'avança puis il fallut qu'il atteigne le lit d'en face sans tomber. Il se sentait faible et le maigre espace qui séparait les lits lui paraissait un obstacle insurmontable. Il se lança et fit plusieurs petits pas rapides avant de se rattraper au lit d'en face dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une chute maîtrisée qu'à une action volontaire.

Lorsqu'il s'était rattrapé au lit de Malefoy, le lit avait émit un léger grincement. C'est avec toutes les peines du monde que Harry s'assit dans une chaise à côté de Malefoy. Harry le regardait dormir avec un mélange du pitié et de quelque chose d'autre de beaucoup plus inqualifiable. L'une des oreilles de Malefoy avait été salement amoché mais Harry ne doutait pas que madame Pomfresh réussisse à la remettre en état.

Malefoy grogna dans son sommeil. Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet énorme loup blond qu'il avait affronté toute la nuit. Était-ce vraiment Malefoy ? Ce dernier s'en rappellerait-il ? La vision du corps nu, ensanglanté et pitoyable de son ennemi ne fit pas éprouver à Harry la satisfaction qu'elle aurait dû même si Harry avait du mal à le prendre en pitié se souvenant avec qu'elle fougue il avait essayé de lui arracher la gorge. Harry se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Harry !

Ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui le tira du sommeil. Il s'était endormi la tête posée sur le bord du lit de Malefoy. Ce dernier le fixait. Son regard n'était pas emprunt à l'habituel dégoût hautain mais il le regardait impassible. Harry avait entendu Hermione s'arrêter brutalement à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il se retourna non sans effort pour la regarder en face. Son visage trahissait une immense inquiétude mais Harry avait tout sauf envie de lui parler il aurait juste voulu replonger dans le sommeil.

Hermione ne disait plus rien. Elle s'était figée sur place ses yeux allant sans cesse de Harry à Malefoy. Harry essaya de sourire.

\- Je vais bien Hermione. J'ai juste vraiment besoin de repos. Ça ne te dérangerais pas de repasser plus tard ?

\- Non bien sûr. Reposes-toi.

Elle n'avait pas du tout regardé Harry en disant cela. Ses yeux fixaient Malefoy. Puis dans un tourbillon de cheveux elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry se retourna et reposa de nouveau sa tête sur le lit près à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil mais une voix traînante s'éleva au dessus de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?

\- J'essaye de dormir, répondit Harry sans même lever la tête pour le regarder.

\- Sur mon lit ?

\- Tu préfères peut-être que l'on parle tout de suite de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Malefoy plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Harry puis il grogna et se laissa retomber contre son oreiller. Dans cette position et les yeux fermés il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir. Harry quant à lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le léger grognement que Malefoy avait émit était certes très différent de ceux qu'il avait poussés sous la lumière de la lune mais Harry ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil sans revoir le loup-garou qu'avait été Malefoy. « Et qu'il serait lui aussi durant la prochaine pleine lune » pensa amèrement Harry.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux sans s'être même rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé à un moment donné il était de retour dans son lit et il vit un flacon de potion de sommeil dans rêve posé sur sa table de chevet. Madame Pomfresh avait dû passer par là mais Harry ne s'en souvenait pas. Le lit en face du sein était vide. Malefoy avait disparu. Harry poussa un profond soupire. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond alors que son ventre gronda. Harry se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim. La première chose dont il eut envie fut d'une steak saignant mais à vrai dire n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et même s'il avait été l'heure du repas Harry n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

L'impensable se produit alors. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Malefoy qui portait un plateau de sandwich. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'accueillir avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui posa la plateau sous le nez. Harry se dépêcha d'engloutir plusieurs sandwich de peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage et que ceux-ci disparaissent. Puis avalant les dernières bouchées de son sandwich et articula.

\- Merci.

Malefoy ne l'avait pas regardé depuis qu'il était entré. Il s'était assis de façon à être dos à Harry. Son visage était de marbre. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine lorsqu'il parla.

\- La seule chose dont on a envie quand on se réveille c'est d'un steak saignant.

Harry sourit doucement à la remarque éteinte de Malefoy. Harry sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

\- Je suis désolé.

Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avant qu'il est le temps de les retenir. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment ça ? Peut-être …. Un éclat de rire jaune claqua dans l'infirmerie. Pour la première fois Malefoy regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Il a l'air triste » se dit Harry.

\- « Tu es désolé ». Et bien laisse moi te dire que tu le seras beaucoup moins après ta première pleine lune.

Sans un regard en arrière Malefoy quitta l'infirmerie.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent Harry fut incapable de se retrouver un moment seul avec Malefoy, en partie parce que ce dernier l'évitait comme la peste. Plusieurs fois Harry avait cru qu'il allait parvenir à coincer Malefoy mais celui-ci parvenait toujours à lui glisser entre les doigts avec l'agilité d'un serpent.

Les semaines passaient. La pleine lune s'approchait. Harry sentait son sang bouillir un peu plus chaque jour mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à ressentir la moindre colère envers Malefoy et même lorsque de l'agacement pointait pour le loup-garou qui l'avait changé Harry chassait lui-même ce sentiment qui lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Il repensait sans cesse aux paroles demi-consciente que Malefoy avait proférées lors de cette fameuse nuit.

Harry se demandait ce qui se serait passer s'il n'avait pas suivit ses préjugés, s'il s'était laissé envoyer à Serpentard, s'il avait laissé Drago Malefoy être son ami. Serait-il vraiment différent ou aurait-il changer les choses ? Et puis son sang battant à ses tempes le rappelait à la réalité. Il oscillait entre l'envie de hurler et celle de mordre. Comment Drago faisait-il pour supporter cela seul ? Harry avait le soutien de ses amis (même si ceux-là ne savaient rien de sa nouvelle condition de lycanthrope). Crabbe et Goyle étaient loin d'être des amis modèle. A vrai dire Harry était certain que Malefoy ne les considérait même pas comme tel, ils lui étaient simplement utiles pour se défendre. Harry fut pris d'une nouvelle vague de sympathie pour Malefoy et il se à nouveau dans les « si ».

Ce mois-ci la pleine lune tombait un samedi. Harry fut incapable de matin de sortir du lit mais heureusement Lupin vint le trouver dans son dortoir. Tous deux couverts de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry partirent vers le passage du saule cogneur. Sans un mot ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Lorsque Harry fut sûr d'être dans un endroit où il ne pouvait plus blesser personne il se détendit. Alors que Lupin lui tournait le dos pour retourner au château Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Tu ramèneras Malefoy ?

\- Draco Malefoy ?

\- C'est un loup-garou lui-aussi ? Qu'importe ce qu'il m'a fait, il a besoin de ton aide aussi.

Pendant un instant Lupin le fixa avec un regard indéfinissable puis hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans le passage. Les quelques minutes qui s'écoulèrent alors parurent des heures à Harry. Il sentait avec de plus en plus de netteté son cœur battre et propulser son sang au travers de tout son corps. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la lune qui montait jusque dans ses veines même. Un soupire de pur soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsque Lupin réapparut suivi de Malefoy. Ce dernier était loin de paraître ravi de s'être là.

N'étant pas sans savoir la responsabilité de Harry dans l'intérêt que Lupin lui avait porté, il lança à Harry un de ses regards plein de mépris. Harry l'encaissa sans broncher trop content de le voir en sécurité ici. Peut-être finirait-il par comprendre qu'il disait vrai lorsqu'il lui assurait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il porta sa main à sa cicatrice, non qu'elle lui fit mal mais le souvenirs de ce que lui avait dit Malefoy était encore très présent à son esprit.

Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par Lupin.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous déshabiller si vous voulez avoir quelque chose à vous mettre sur le dos pour sortir d'ici demain.

Disant cela il ôtait lui-même sa veste et la posait dans un coin de la cabane. Harry le regarda un instant, surpris, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire ce qui allait se passer ce soir mais il obéit à Lupin et ajouta ses propres vêtements au tas. L'héritier des Malefoy regarda d'un œil noir les deux hommes à présent en caleçon tous les deux. Sa tenue rigide malgré la lune qui pesait sur ses épaules et son air hautain parlait pour lui. Mais Harry le regardait avec insistance.

Malefoy ne put supporter son regard très longtemps. Il se souvenait de façon assez nette ce drôle de sentiment qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry, son ennemi juré, l'avait couvert d'une couverture pour lui éviter toute disgrâce avant de le porter jusqu'au château. Plus que tout il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce mélange de honte et de reconnaissance à l'égard de ce maudit Gryffondor.

Laissant donc largement transparaître dans ses gestes sa désapprobation et son dégoût il enleva ses vêtements qu'il plaça dans un autre coin mais il garda son caleçon et son léger T-shirt. Il leva brutalement les yeux vers Harry qui avait gémit. Les yeux du nouveau loup-garou était totalement phosphorescents alors qu'il était tombé à genoux. Lupin le regarda. Ses yeux luisaient légèrement. Malefoy savait qu'il en était de même pour lui-même.

Il vit Lupin se saisir d'une fiole qui était restée dans ses vêtements et en englouti le contenu avant de dire d'une voix rauque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. Je vous protégerais.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Harry commença à hurler. La transformation commençaient. La transformation du plus jeune appelant celle de ses deux pairs la cabane fut rapidement remplie de grognements et de gémissements. Harry fut celui qui criait le plus même s'il faisait tout pour cacher sa douleur, ce qui n'avait pour effet que de l'empirer. Pour Malefoy se fut aussi une métamorphose pénible. Les cris de Harry semblaient accentués sa propre souffrance.

Ce ne fut qu' plusieurs longues minutes que la cabane hurlante retrouva un semblant de calme. Les trois loups de scrutaient en chien de faïence bien qu'Harry et Malefoy haletaient beaucoup. L'instinct des loup-garou ne les poussaient pas à s'attaquer entre eux mais plutôt à chercher avidement des humains pour les massacrer.

C'est dans cette optique de Malefoy se jeta vers la sortie. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un geste que l'énorme loup grisonnant le percutait de plein fouet. Grognant de colère et de frustration de jeune bondit pour attaquer Lupin. Celui-ci se défendait certes très bien mais il avait le désavantage de chercher à ne pas blesser Malefoy alors que ce dernier ne se faisait pas prier pour enfoncer profondément ses crocs dans la chair de son aîné.

Terrifié par ce combat aussi brutal que bestial Harry glapit de peur en se reculant dans un coin. Malefoy cessa presque immédiatement ses assauts pour se tourner vers le nouveau loup. Il était noir comme le nuit et sans la vision nocturne du loup il aurait été impossible de le distinguer dans la pénombre de la cabane. Sa fourrure était plus longue que celle de Malefoy ou de Lupin. Et même s'il avait presque la taille d'un loup normal ses poils ébouriffés plus que de possible lui donnait un aspect beaucoup plus gros que ce qu'il n'était. Comme il fallait s'en douter une légère strie de poils blancs en forme d'éclair zébrait son front.

Mais en ce moment il n'avait rien d'un prédateur, il n'avait même rien d'effrayant. Il tremblait comme une feuille dans le coin de la pièce dans un mélange de peur et de douleur passée qui avait tétanisée ses muscles.

Devant cette vision un terrible sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de Malefoy. Malgré cela le nouveau loup le regardait avec l'insistance de quelqu'un qui veut, à travers ses yeux, faire passer un message. Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Même après tout ça ce foutu Gryffondor au grand cœur ne lui en voulait toujours pas. Le loup blond poussa un profond soupir. Il s'éloigna de la sortie de s'approcha de Harry. Il posa doucement sa truffe humide sur celle du loup noir. À l'instant même où ils entrèrent en contact Harry cessa de trembler.

Lupin regardait la scène avec un grand intérêt. Il avait entendu dire que le loup-garou responsable de la morsure et de la transformation d'un autre homme pouvait avoir sur lui un pouvoir qui était notamment utilisé pour apaiser le jeune loup-garou durant ses premières lunes. Mais cela était resté purement théorique pour Lupin car étant donné qu'il avait été transformé par Greyback ce dernier n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, au contraire.

D'instinct Malefoy l'avait fait. Il s'était ensuite roulé en boule autour de Harry, celui-ci une fois sa fourrure tassé était assez petit pour se lover dans le sein de Malefoy. Dans cette position ils faisaient un peu penser au Ying et au Yang. Lupin esquissa un sourire pour lui-même (car les loups ne pouvaient pas sourire).

Il s'assit devant l'entrée par simple prudence. La morsure de Malefoy l'élançait encore violemment dans l'épaule mais il ignora aisément la douleur en voyant que Harry n'aurait jamais à souffrir comme il avait souffert. Et il était étrange de savoir que cela serait possible grâce à un Malefoy. En même temps c'était presque aussi étrange que de ce dire que c'était Rogue qui aidait Lupin.

De plus leur relation irait de mieux en mieux, peut-être pourra-t-il même les laisser seuls avant la fin de l'année. Harry serait calmé par la simple présence de Malefoy et ce dernier serait apaisé car il aurait quelqu'un à protéger. En les regardant Lupin comprit. La lycanthropie n'était pas une malédiction, elle devait simplement se vivre à plusieurs. Peut-être que finalement il viendrait les voir plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Les garçons étaient endormis. Lupin se coucha la truffe entre les pattes sans fermer les yeux bien sûr. Pour une fois son loup et lui-même était d'accord. Il fallait veiller sur la nouvelle génération. Lupin se détendit. Il savait que la bête en lui ne tenterait rien.

La lune ronde comme la pupille d'un loup brillait dans le ciel et la cabane hurlante n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Dumbeldore, à sa fenêtre, caressant distraitement le plumage tiède de Fumesec, souriait.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait mal partout, chacun de ses muscles semblant avoir été maltraités pendant la nuit. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il dormait totalement nu tout contre Malefoy. Il s'écarta comme s'il avait été brûlé. Sans se retourner il se dirigea vers ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement remerciant Lupin de se prévenance.

A peine eut-il enfilé sa robe qu'il entendit bouger derrière lui. C'était justement Lupin qui s'étirait. Ce dernier poussa un grognement lorsque sa blessure se rappela à lui. Harry se rendait bien compte que voir son ancien professeur complètement nu aurait dû le gêner mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'étrangement ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque chose d'assez similaire à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Malefoy nu après sa première nuit. Comme si après l'avoir vu sous forme de loup la nudité n'était plus quelque chose de si profondément dévoilant et intime.

Lupin adressa un grand sourire à Harry avant d'aller s'habiller en prenant soin de ne pas couvrir la morsure. Harry se sentait enfin libre de ce sang qui bouillait dans ses veines depuis des semaines même s'il avait terriblement envie de viande rouge.

Malefoy avait fini par se réveiller aussi. Il s'étirait longuement ne prenant lui-aussi plus gare à sa nudité. Harry lui jeta ses vêtements. Malefoy les enfila rapidement et se leva faisant face à Harry. Ils se regardaient avec sérieux, cependant sans l'animosité qu'ils manifestaient auparavant. D'un même mouvement ils avancèrent chacun une main vers l'autre. Réciproquement surpris ils arrêtèrent leur geste. Puis chacun ancrant son regard dans celui de l'autre ils se serrèrent la main.

Dès que leur peau entrèrent en contact ils eurent l'impression d'être projeté en avant. L'esprit de l'un percutant avec violence l'esprit de l'autre. Puis ils furent tous les deux projetés en arrière en tombèrent sur le sol dur. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux en grognant que ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la cabane hurlante.

Ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Plus précisément dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Ce fut Harry qui remarqua le premier le jeune garçon qui était perché sur un tabouret et pestait contre la couturière qui s'affairait autour de lui. Malefoy étouffa un hoquet de surprise en se voyant lui-même il y a plusieurs années de cela.

Personne ne semblait les voir. « Comme dans une pensine », songea Harry.

Malefoy tapa l'épaule de Harry pour lui montrer l'entrée de la boutique. Harry regarda avec des yeux ronds une version plus jeune de lui-même entrer dans la boutique. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris. C'était leur première Harry perçut tout de suite une différence.

Malefoy avait arrêté d'injurier la couturière lorsque Harry était entré et avait adressé à Harry un sourire pus franc que dans son souvenir pour se présenter. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Au lieu de le ranger immédiatement dans la case « à éviter » Harry lui serra la main avec un sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy.

\- Moi c'est Harry Potter.

\- Harry Potter …. Le Harry Potter ?

Les yeux du jeune Malefoy pétillaient d'admiration et un sourire encore plus sincère s'allongea sur son visage. Les deux garçons échangèrent quelques paroles aimables et enthousiastes. Avant de se quitter Draco retint Harry par le bras et lui dit :

\- J'espère que tu sera à Serpentard.

\- Serpentard ?

\- La maison des ambitieux, clama-t-il fort pour que sa mère à quelques pas derrière l'entende puis il ajouta plus bas à l'adresse de Harry seul, la maison de ceux qui veulent faire leurs preuves.

C'est avec un échange de grand sourire que cette première rencontre se termina. Le Harry et le Draco que les jeunes gens ne pouvaient pas voir se regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais avant d'avoir pu en savoir plus le décor se dissout autour d'eux puis se reforme. Ils sont à présent dans le Poudlard Express. Ils étaient dans un compartiment occupé par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry reconnu tout de suite son premier voyage dans le train vers l'école de magie. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de détailler ses amis occupés à manger des confiseries la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Draco.

Ce dernier adressa à Harry un sourire rayonnant puis il regarda ses compagnons mais avant qu'il ne lance une remarque cinglante Harry lui tendit une boite de chocogrenouille.

\- Désolé Draco je t'ai chercher mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver alors je me suis assis ici.

\- Pas grave. On se retrouvera à Poudlard.

Et sans ajouter un mot il partit. Mais cette fois-ci la scène ne disparut pas tout de suite. Ron qui avait regarder le Malefoy sortir dit d'un air mauvais.

\- Lui c'est sûr qu'il ira à Serpentard comme toute sa famille.

\- Et alors ?

\- Les Serentards ne sont pas des gens biens. Tout le monde sait que la meilleure maison c'est Gryffondor.

\- C'est quoi Gryffondor ?

\- Gryffondor ? C'est la maison des courageux. Toute ma famille y a été si je n'y vais pas je vais me faire chambrer.

Harry regarda alors Ron avec un drôle de regard avant de reprendre.

\- Pourquoi les Serpentards ne seraient pas des gens bien. Draco a été gentil avec moi.

\- Beaucoup de sorciers de cette maison ont mal tournés.

\- Donc ce sont des préjugés. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici je n'ai le droit qu'à ça. On me traite en héros alors que je n'ai rien fait …. je veux juste faire mes preuves, dit-il d'un souffle.

Ron le regardait visiblement gêné. Il trouva tout à coup Croutard très intéressant. Hermione quant à elle regardait Harry avec fierté. Et le décor disparut. Harry n'osait pas tourner les yeux vers Malefoy dont il sentait le regard pesé sur lui. C'est dans ce silence épais que la Grande Salle se matérialisa. Harry regarda avec émerveillement la salle telle qu'elle était lors de sa première année. À la table des professeurs Quirell triturait son turban et Rogue fixait le jeune Harry avec un regard indéfinissable.

En effet Harry tout comme Draco était dans la masse des premières années qui attendaient d'être répartis. Le choipeaux magique chantait pendant que McGonagall se tenait droite comme un i à ses côtés. Puis la directrice de Gryffondor commença à appeler les élèves un par un. Sans surprise Hermione et Neville furent envoyé à Gryffondor, Crabbes et Goyles à Serpentard.

\- Draco Malefoy !

Comme dans ses souvenirs à peine le choipeaux avait-il effleuré la tête blonde que le choipeaux s'écria « Serpentard ! ». À côté de lui Harry entendit Malefoy renifler avec fierté. La Répartition continua et les deux Harry sentaient une boule grandirent dans leur estomac.

\- Harry Potter !

Là encore la salle entière se fit plus silencieuse tous attendant avec plus d'attention la décision du choipeau. Ce fut une torture pour Harry de se regarder le choipeaux sur la tête. Finalement la bouche s'ouvrit largement et clama haut et fort : « Serpentard ! ». Malefoy manqua de s'étouffer mais Harry ne fut pas surpris. Malefoy regarda bouche bée le jeune Harry se diriger sans aucune hésitation à côté de lui-même qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

\- Merde Potter, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Mais Harry ignora la question il avait vu quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Rogue, à la table des professeurs, avait sourit. Et la Grande Salle s'écroula dans un panache de fumée. La seconde suivante ils étaient dans un couloir de Poudlard.

Harry et Draco se virent marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, riant gaiement lorsque Hermione vint à leur rencontre. Draco se renfrogna mais à la réaction de Harry il était clair qu'ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs discussions à ce sujet. Draco se vit alors faire un effort crispé pour saluer décemment Hermione qui, sans être dupe, appréciait l'effort. Elle se mit à marcher à côté de Harry et les accompagna jusqu'aux cachots où semblait-il ils avaient cours commun de potions.

Lorsque le décor changea à nouveau ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient l'air un peu plus vieux. Ils étaient assis avec Hermione à une table et s'affairaient pour un devoir de métamorphoses. Hermione aidait de bon cœur les garçons avec les concepts pour complexes. Sans qu'ils rient aux éclats tous ensembles (sous peine de se faire immédiatement renvoyés de la bibliothèque) leur complicité était visible.

La bibliothèque disparut autour d'eux et ils furent sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'était un match Gryffondor-Serpentard. L'équipe des serpents comptait Harry comme attrapeur et Draco en tant que poursuiveur. C'était la fin du match qui fut serré mais Serpentard l'emporta de 20 points.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le stade et que de nouveau deux autres versions de Harry et de Draco apparurent ils paraissaient beaucoup plus proches de ceux qu'ils étaient maintenant. Un coup d'œil à la table des professeur (car ils étaient dans la Grande Salle) les informa qu'ils étaient en cinquième année, donc au début de l'année dernière. C'était le banquet de début d'année et aux côtés de Harry, Draco paraissait tendu. L'autre Draco, celui qui assistait à la scène se tendit aussi. Les deux Harry regardèrent le blond avec suspicion. C'était la fin du banquet et quand tous les élèves se levaient pour rejoindre leur salle commune les deux Serpentards furent rejoint par Ron e Hermione. Le dernier Weasley avait toujours été si transparent dans ses gestes qu'il était clair qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec Draco mais la bande semblait solide.

Harry et Hermione n'eurent à échanger qu'un seul regard pour que cette dernière emmène Ron vers la foule des élèves laissant Harry seul avec Draco. Celui-ci connaissant trop bien son ami, savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à une discussion. Il attendit donc patiemment que le flot des élève se tarisse pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur salle commune sans croiser personne.

Harry regardait Draco avec des yeux inquiets. Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés de la Grande Salle il demanda, une tonalité de véritable inquiétude dans la voix qui fit frémir l'autre Draco.

\- C'est ton père c'est ça ?

\- Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il n'aimerait pas savoir que je suis ami avec une San …. une né-moldue ou même avec un Weasley.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Depuis ce qui est arrivé …. l'année dernière ….

\- Le retour de Voldemort

Les deux Draco frémirent d'horreur en entendant ce nom.

\- Oui, depuis _ça_. Harry même si mon père cherche à me le cacher je sens bien qu'il est bien plus impliqué dans les affaires de Tu-Sais-Qui qu'il ne le prétend.

\- Ton père peut bien faire ce qu'il veut Draco, tu n'es pas comme lui.

\- Harry …. tu ne comprends pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera le choix encore longtemps. Je ne peux pas lui résister. C'est mon père.

\- Draco je ne laisserais pas ton père faire de toi un Mangemort. Mon …. mon parrain a une maison. Je suis sûr que si je le lui demandes il acceptera de t'accueillir si tu dois te cacher. Hey Draco, tu n'es pas tout seul tu sais.

Harry passa une main réconfortante autour de l'épaule de son ami qui retenait mal ses larmes. Draco acquiesça par des signes de tête désordonnés qui firent sourire Harry. Et, bras dessus bras dessous ils se dirigèrent vers leurs salle commune.

Tout disparut. Avant même qu'un autre lieu apparaissent ils perçurent des sanglots. Harry se figea en se reconnaissant. Malefoy devait-il vraiment voir ça. Mais dès que le décor se matérialisa la question devint futile.

C'était bien Harry qui pleurait mais il n'était pas seul. Draco l'avait serré étroitement dans ses bras. Le visage du blond était fermé de voir son ami pleuré autant sans pouvoir rien faire.

\- Tout est ma faute, parvint à articuler Harry entre deux sanglots.

\- Non Harry. Ton parrain …. Sirius est mort en te protégeant et en se battant, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

\- J'ai eu si peu …. si peu de temps avec lui …. Je ….

\- Harry tu n'as rien besoin de dire. Je sais. Laisses-toi aller c'est tout.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et explosa dans un gémissement déchirant. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione. Elle les regarda un instant. Harry ne pouvait pas la voir dans son dos mais celle-ci fit un léger signe de tête à Draco avant de sortir en fermant derrière elle avec un sortilège de verrouillage et de mutisme que seul Draco pourrait enlever. Draco serra un peu plus Harry contre lui alors que celui-ci s'agrippait désespérément à la robe de son ami.

La scène sembla disparaître en fumée un peu plus lentement qu'avant. Ni Harry, ni Draco ne se regardaient mais ils s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés. C'était l'été. Harry était chez les Dursley. Draco regarda avec effarement la soumission avec laquelle Harry préparait le petit déjeuner pendant que son gros oncle l'insultait de manière diffuse. Soudain un hibou vint frapper doucement contre la fenêtre. Avant que son oncle et sa tante n'aient eu le temps de réagir Harry avait attraper la lettre et comme il avait terminé le petit déjeuner de sa famille fila dans sa chambre sans rien manger lui-même.

Une fois dans sa chambre il déchira l'enveloppe et tira vivement la lettre ses mains tremblant presque dès qu'il avait reconnu l'écriture de Draco. En effet ce dernier ne lui aurait jamais écrit durant l'été si cela n'avait pas été absolument nécessaire. Il parcourut la lettre des yeux Harry et Draco au dessus de son épaule faisaient de même.

 _Harry,_

 _La Marque de mon père lui a fait mal ce matin. Tu-Sais-Qui arrive. Il veut le punir de son fiasco du ministère. Ma mère est persuadée qu'il essaiera de l'atteindre à travers moi. Harry si c'est Lui en personne qui me pose l'ultimatum tu sais que je n'aurais aucune chance de refuser. J'aurais tellement voulu quitter le manoir même qui cela voulait dire vivre avec tes affreux moldus._


	4. Chapter 4

La lettre n'était pas signé mais l'identité de celui qui l'avait écrite ne faisait aucun doute pour personne dans la pièce. À côté de lui Harry vit que Malefoy s'était tendu et se triturait les mains. Dans un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire quelques heures auparavant Harry posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Malefoy. Celui-ci tressaillit mais se détendit tout de suite après. Il regarda Harry, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux aussi bien que dans la lettre. Harry laissa ses lèvres se courber dans un sourire presque naturel mais Malefoy ne trouva même pas la force de lui répondre.

Pendant ce temps l'autre Harry courrait partout dans sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup éparpillées. En quelques minutes il fut prêt. Face à ses bagages il prit une inspiration.

\- Kreatur !

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un « plop » caractéristique.

\- Amène mes bagages à la maison, veux-tu ?

Kreatur s'inclina de mauvais gré mais disparut avec tous les bagages alors que Harry courrait déjà en dehors. Il avait vaguement dit aux Dursley qu'il partait mais avait fermé la porte avant de savoir s'ils avaient compris. N'ayant pas encore le droit de transplaner Harry agita sa baguette après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Dès que le magicobus apparut glissa bien plus que nécessaire dans la main du remplaçant de Sam pour être immédiatement emmené au manoir Malefoy. Sans poser de question le conducteur s'exécuta. Une fois qu'il fut devant le portail du manoir résolument fermé Harry se dit qu'il avait peut être négligé un détail mais sachant que le ministère ne pouvait pas savoir _qui_ utilisait sa magie Harry serra ses doigts sur sa baguette et exécuta un rond parfait dans les airs et clamant :

 _\- Spero Patronum !_

Un immense cerf argenté jaillit et galopa vers la demeure sans un regard pour Harry. Ce dernier attendit alors, tendu, sa baguette magique serrée contre lui. Il fallut à peine 5 minutes pour que Draco sorte par la porte et voyant son ami et hurla en se précipitant vers lui :

\- Je savais que c'était toi Harry !

Draco était à mis chemin entre l'entrée et Harry, son sac ballottant sur son dos que se parents surgirent sur le perron. Ils s'époumonèrent pour appeler Draco mais celui-ci ne ralentit même pas. Harry prit cela pour une décision claire et nette. Regardant Lucius Malefoy dans les yeux, Harry accueilli Draco dans ses bras ouverts et transplana immédiatement. Draco n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se trouva sur la dernière marche du 12 square Grimmaud et Harry ouvrit la porte le forçant à s'engouffrer dans la vieille demeure.

À la seconde où Draco se rendit compte qu'il était loin du manoir Malefoy et qu'il était sûrement en sécurité il éclata en sanglots toujours dans les bras de Harry. Le bruit soudain réveilla Mrs Black qui se mit à hurler. Harry sentit Draco sursauter contre lui mais il fut presque aussi immédiatement soulager que quelques chose couvre ses plaintes bruyantes.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre le QG de l'Ordre n'était pas vide. Lupin surgit dans le couloir pointant sans conviction sa baguette vers Harry.

\- Je suis Harry James Potter. Mon parrain était Sirius Black aussi connu sous le nom de Patmol de qui j'ai hérité de cette maison.

Lupin hocha la tête et sans une question retourna dans la salle à manger. Harry lui en fut des plus reconnaissant. Il laissa Draco mouiller son épaule de larmes et laissa Mrs Black couvrir ses pleurs d'insultes. Lorsque son ami eut assez pleuré pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans ciller Harry fit taire Mrs Black. Alors que Draco allait essayer de parler (tentative qui allait certainement échouer et se muer en nouvelles vagues de larmes) Harry le fit taire.

\- Draco, nous sommes en sécurité ici. Tu auras tout le temps de tout me dire ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant je pense que tu as juste besoin de reprendre des forces, non ?

Celui-ci acquiesça avec un signe de tête sans même essayer de parler. Harry l'amena alors tranquillement vers la salle à manger. Lupin était là mais ne demanda rien. Il poussa vers les nouveaux arrivés un plat de ragoût. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour que Harry lui exprime toute sa gratitude avec un sourire.

Draco, les yeux rougis, engloutissait son assiette de ragoût. Peut après la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Harry eut peur que ce soit quelqu'un de moins compatissant que Lupin. Rogue apparut alors. Lorsqu'il vit Draco (qui refusa de lever les yeux vers lui, ses mains tremblant) il leva simplement un sourcil avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Harry qui le lui rendit (depuis que ce dernier était à Serpentard et ami d'un Malefoy de surplus leur relation s'était apaisée). Puis il se dirigea vers Lupin et lui tendit un parchemin scellé avant de partir aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Dès qu'il eut fini de manger Draco se tourna étrangement vers Lupin, le fixant intensément. Lupin ignora d'abord le regard de Draco mais il fut bientôt obligé de lever la tête vers lui. Voyant que même ainsi Draco gardait le silence il se décida.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Vous êtes un loup-garou.

Le regard de Lupin s'était assombrit mais il confirma sans ciller.

\- Qui vous a mordu ?

Lupin autant que Harry fut surpris de la question. Ce n'était généralement pas la première que l'on posait à un loup-garou. Mais Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Fenrir Greyback.

Ce simple nom sonnait comme une sentence. Alors les deux Draco eurent le même geste. Il agrippèrent l'avant-bras de Harry. Et dans les deux cas, Harry surpris grimaça. Puis le Draco qui était assis dans la salle à manger sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et releva précautionneusement sa manche gauche. Alors tous (sauf les Draco) eurent un hoquet de surprise. L'avant-bras de Draco était profondément lacéré et au moindre mouvements la peau à peine cicatrisée menaçait de se remettre à saigner.

\- Moi aussi.

Lupin regarda Draco avec un regard indéfinissable puis d'un geste lent il sortit une fiole de son manteau et en laissa perler le contenu sur la blessure. Partout où les gouttes tombaient la peau cicatrisait un peu plus.

\- Tu sais c'est une blessure qui ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment.

\- Je sais.

Le ton de Draco était éteint. Harry avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le serrait pour lui communiquer tout son réconfort. Draco se tourna vers Harry et sans un mot celui-ci l'emmena jusqu'à une chambre prêt à l'étage. Draco se coucha tout habillé et n'enleva ses chaussures que sur la demande de Harry.

Un instant Harry regarda son ami caché sous les couvertures puis le laissa en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Lupin n'avait pas bouger, il avait le regard dans le vague. Lorsque Harry revient dans la salle à manger. Lupin leva les yeux vers lui. Étrangement le regard de Harry était plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

Lupin le détailla longuement sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise. Harry ne cillait pas et soutenait sans broncher l'examen intense de son ancien professeur. Ce dernier soupira profondément.

\- James et Sirius avaient fait toutes les recherches possibles et n'avaient trouvé qu'un seul moyen.

\- L'animagus.

\- Exactement.

\- Avaient-ils trouvé une solution provisoire ?

\- Harry, je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas devenir Animagus mais aucune autre solution ne peut être envisagée à long terme.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Lupin. Je voulais juste savoir si en attendant de parvenir à devenir un Animagus je pourrais aider Draco quand même.

Lupin regarda Harry comme si celui-ci venait de dire quelque chose d'impensable. Il aurait voulu lui dire que la décision de devenir Animagus ne pouvait pas se prendre à la légère, qu'il fallait y réfléchir sérieusement avant de s'engager mais il voyait trop bien dans l'attitude de Harry qu'il n'y avait aucune discutions possible. Le jeune homme allait se lancer dans une entreprise qui allait changer sa vie à jamais sans aucune hésitation simplement pour aider un ami.

Lupin sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant que c'était peut-être comme ça que James et Sirius avaient agit pour lui, sans aucune peur, sans aucun doute.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée Lupin montra à Harry des sorts de protection qui lui permettrait d'éviter de se faire mordre et des sorts qui lui permettraient de contenir le loup-garou pendant la nuit de pleine lune.

Avant de se quitter pour finalement prendre un repos bien mérité, ils se mirent d'accord sur une façon de pouvoir continuer l'entraînement pour maîtriser ces sorts temporaires car après tout ils pourraient toujours être utiles. Lupin écrivit aussi une lettre pour le professeur McGonagall afin d'essayer de trouver à Harry la plus compétente des enseignantes pour ses projets d'Animagus.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils décidèrent qu'aller se coucher était la meilleure option pour l'instant. Ils ne dirent pas un mot mais échangèrent une brève accolade qui voulait tout dire. La pièce s'évanouit juste après que Lupin est fermé la porte derrière lui.

Le changement brusque de luminosité obligea Harry et Draco à se protéger les yeux des mains. Ils étaient présent dans l'infirmerie. Draco était au chevet de Harry et paraissait inquiet. Les deux doubles échangèrent eux-aussi un regard nerveux.

C'est ce moment que choisit le Harry de l'infirmerie pour ouvrir lentement un œil. Draco poussa immédiatement un profond soupire de soulagement et un juron.

\- Harry ne me fait plus jamais ça. J'ai cru que j'allais te tuer.

\- On a réussi Draco. Je t'ai retenu toute une nuit. Tu n'as fait de mal à personne.

Le susnommé chassa tout l'air de ses poumons en signe d'exaspération mais ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire.

L'infirmerie avait disparut rapidement et un instant Harry et Draco crurent qu'ils étaient revenus à la réalité. L'endroit était effet très similaire à celui qu'ils avaient quitté. Ils étaient dans Cabane Hurlante. Le jour commençait à poindre à travers les fenêtres brisées.

Au coin de la pièce, sur une immense pile de couvertures dormaient étrangement lovés l'un contre l'autre un chien et un loup. Ce dernier commençait à changer. D'abord lentement puis plus brutalement allant jusqu'à réveiller l'animal dans un glapissement de douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard le loup n'en était plus un. C'était un jeune homme blond presque platine.

C'était Draco. Même sous sa forme humaine le chien restait roulé en boule contre lui, toujours profondément endormi. Draco le regardait avec tendresse.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire sans moi.

En à peine une seconde le chien s'était lui aussi métamorphosé en jeune homme brun même s'il avait comme avantage sur le blond d'être habillé.

\- C'est à ça que ça sert un meilleur ami.

Draco le repoussa et Harry s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en éclatant de rire. Il se releva avec agilité et d'un mouvement souple, prouvant qu'il s'était attendu à une telle réaction, attrapa les habits de son ami et les lui lança.

\- Meilleur ami mon cul. À cause de toi mes fringues puent le chien mouillé. Un jour je vais me barrer pour ne plus t'avoir sur le dos.

Harry s'était vivement rapproché de lui avec un air de défi.

\- Je te retrouverais. Puisses-tu aller au bout du monde ou te cacher avec les meilleurs enchantements, je te retrouverais toujours.

\- Promis ?

Harry fixa son ami un instant puis lui tendit une main ouverte avec un grand sourire.

\- Promis.

Draco serra la main de bon cœur avant d'enfiler ses vêtements.

Harry et Draco se sentirent comme propulsés en arrière et tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante. Lupin les regardait hébété alors qu'ils se relevaient péniblement. Ils échangèrent un regard comme pour être sûr de ne pas être fous. Comme pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Chacun put lire dans les yeux de l'autre quelque chose d'à la fois très différent de ce qu'il y lisait d'habitude et très similaire aux regards qu'ils avaient vu dans la « pensine ».

Ils étaient exténués, enfin encore plus qu'après une nuit de pleine lune. Ils se sentaient vieillis de plusieurs années dont ils se souvenaient par bribes sans parfois bien réussir à les différencier de celles qu'ils avaient effectivement vécu.

Ils continuaient de se fixer sous les regard curieux de Lupin mais tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus se détester. Harry s'était découvert une identité serpentard bien plus similaire à lui-même que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Draco avait trouvé dans quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ennemi, le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps et s'adressèrent un signe de tête entendu. Ils avaient tous deux l'étrange impression d'être des amis de longues dates mais des souvenirs d'années de rivalité se chevauchaient à cela et avec ça ils se connaissaient aussi bien que leurs doubles vies étrangement opposées le leur permettaient.

Sans un mot de plus Draco sortit de la Cabane Hurlante. Harry resta avec Lupin quelques minutes encore. Lorsque ce dernier essaya de poser des questions sur ce qui c'était passé Harry lui affirma que tout allait bien, tout allait pour le mieux. Estimant que Draco était à présent à une distance suffisante Harry se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de partir il se retourna vers Lupin.

\- Merci encore pour tout, Remus.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie Harry.

Harry retourna donc à Poudlard avec le sourire aux lèvres. Lupin le regarda s'éloigner avec une allégresse diffuse en pensant que ni Harry ni le jeune Malefoy ne passeraient plus de pleine lune seuls. Et tout était pour le mieux.


End file.
